Kai the Animal Boy
Kai the Animal Boy is a video game franchise made by Nintendo. The first game was released in November 1993. Games Kai the Animal Boy(Released in November 1993) Metacritic:97/100 IGN:10/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy 2(Released in February 1995)(Rated E for Some Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Super Nintendo)Metacritic:94/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:8.5/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The Shadow Demons(Released in July 1996)(Rated E for Some Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Super Nintendo and Nintendo 64)Metacritic:94/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:8.5/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Crystal Adventures(Released in November 1997)(Rated E for Some Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Super Nintendo and Nintendo 64)Metacritic:83/100 IGN:7.8/10 Polygon:8.3/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Race Aganist Time(Released in May 1999)(Rated E for Comic Mischief)(Game Systems:Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color)Metacritic:87/100 IGN:8.5/10 Polygon:8.5/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Dimension Heroes(Released in January 2002)(Rated E for Some Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo Game Cube, Game Boy Advance and Playstation 2)Metacritic:86/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The UnderWorld(Released in August 2004)(Rated T for Cartoon Violence, language and some crude humor)(Game Systems:Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo Game Cube and Playstation 2)(first Kai the Animal Boy game to be rated T for teens)(Last Game with the 1st design and logo)(sequel to the shadow demons)Metacritic:90/100 IGN:8.7/10 Polygon:8.5/100 Kai the Animal Boy:the Lost Powers(Released in January 2007)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360)(First Game to have an E10+ rating)(First game with the 2nd designs and logo)Metacritic:95/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Into the Jungle(Released in March 2008)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS)Metacritic:81/100 IGN:7.2/10 Polygon:7.5/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The Lost Treasure(Released in July 2009)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo DS)Metacritic:78/100 IGN:7.5/10 Polygon:7.5/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The Lost Girl(Released in March 2011)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3)(sequel to the lost treasure)Metacritic:87/100 IGN:8.4/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The New World(Released in October 2012)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo 3DS)Metacritic:85/100 IGN:8.5/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy 3D(Released in November 2013)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo 3DS,Wii U, Playstation 4 and Xbox One)(remake of the original game)(made to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Kai the Animal Boy)Metacritic:92/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:8.7/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The Bloody Sucking Vampires(Released in June 2015(Rated T for Cartoon Violence, language and some crude humor)(Game Systems:Wii U, Playstation 4 and Xbox One)(second Kai the Animal Boy game to be rated T)Metacritic:89/100 IGN:8.5/10 Polygon:9/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Going to Japan(Released in Novemeber 2017)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS)Metacritic:82/100 IGN:8.3/10 Polygon:8.8/10 Kai the Animal Boy:The Four Guardians(Released in May 2018)(Rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence)(Game Systems:Nintendo Switch, Xbox one, PS4, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS) Metacritic:92/100 IGN:9/10 Polygon:8.8/10 Kai the Animal Boy:Drax Returns(Released in November 2019)(Rated T fo Cartoon Violence, blood and language)(Game Systems:Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo 3DS and 2DS) Metacritic:95/100 IGN:10/10 Polygon:9/10 Shows The Adventures of Kai the Animal Boy(1998)(TV-Y7)(with a few TV-Y7-FV episodes) Kai the Animal Boy:Earth Defenders(2005)(TV-Y7-FV) Kai the Animal Boy(2017)(TV-Y7-FV) Movies Kai the Animal Boy(2007) Kai the Animal Boy(2018) Kai the Animal Boy 2:Earth Defenders (2020) Kai the Animal Boy 3:The Lost Powers(2022) Characters David Kaufman(1996-2004 for games 1998-2007 for shows), Jason Griffith(2007-present for games and shows, 2007 for movies) Tom Holland(2018-present for movies) as Kai the Animal Boy - A 13-year-old boy who gets animal powers from a necklace his grandpa got him David Kaufman(1996-1999 for games and shows), Tara Strong(1999-present for games and shows, 2007 for movies), Kevin Hart(2018-present for movies) as Chase - Chase is Kai's best friend who tells funny jokes to entertain people. He has the powers of speed Dan Green(1996-present for games, 2017-present for shows and 2007 for movies), Phil Lamarr(1998-2008 for shows) Seth Green(2018-present for movies) as Ken - He is Kai's best friend who is really smart. He can fly Ron Perlman(1998-present for shows 2004-present for games 2007-present for movies) as Drax - the main villain his mission is to kill Kai so he can get the animal necklace Trivia * Drax died in the first game and second game ** Even though he died he came back in Kai the Animal Boy:The Underworld * In Kai the Animal Boy, Speed Boy and Eagle were introduced * The franchise used to be more comedic but after the success of Kai the Animal: The Underworld the crew decided the franchise will now be more serious. Category:Video Games Category:E10+ Category:1993 Category:Nintendo